About stupid plans
by Youknowitall
Summary: Felicity is frustrated, so she and John come up with a not so usual plan.. My english isn't that good but I hope you'll like the story anyway. Enjoy and please review. I do not own any Charakters OOC like requested A BIG Thank you to Shideezhi who did the edit on my story, its not all done yet but she'll get to it...
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter one**

"Felicity, what's wrong with you?" John asks. He did notice that something wasn't right with her for a few weeks now. Felicity looked up from behind her desk and just looked at him.

"Oh come on you can tell me. You know I wont tell anyone, not even Oliver. So tell me what's wrong with you? You almost broke your keyboard before so don't tell me it's nothing."

Felicity stood up from behind her desk at QC. She looked around but Oliver was still in a meeting. Digg was right, this had to end, and maybe he could help her end it. As soon as she stood by his side, she graped his hand and pulled him without a word behind her into the ladiesroom. "Felicity? You do know thats the ladiesroom right? And you also know I'm not a la-"

"Shut up Digg. Do you want to know or not?" She turned around to face him. She looked at him very nervous. That much Digg could tell. A few minutes past away, neither of them moved or spoke. Felicity just looked up to Digg not sure how she could tell him without being embaressed. The door swung open and a jung woman came in. As she saw the two of them in the ladiesroom facing eachother very intensivly her cheeks flushed red.

"Oh sorry I... never mind I'll find another one." Felicity turned her head to meet her gaze. "You better, We're busy. And now go there's nothing to see here." The woman stormed out. And Felicity turned her head back to John. He finally spoke up.

"Spit it out. Before you kill somebody just with your eyes." He had to hold back a giggle who was about to come up his troath. He was amused by her, and he just had an Idea about what this conversation might would be.

"You have to promise me something first. Will you do that?" She asked as her cheeks flushed pink. "Yep. So now spit it out we haven't much time until Oliver notices that we both are gone." _Oh yeah this is going to be just better as I thought before._ He had to hold back a laugh and covers it with a cough instead.

"First, you promise me not to speak to anybody about this. And second, you don't laugh about me. I now you and I can tell when you do! Ok?"

"Yes, Ok. But know spit. It. Out. By now probably everyone knows about us being in here toghether. That woman can gossip a lot." He said with a strong voice.

"Ok, you know, ehm, since the thing with Slade you know. Ehm Oliver told me that he loved me and you know that I waited a long time to hear this three little tiny word come out of his mouth. And finally he said them and then it turnes out he didn't mean them. And I have to think about it a lot. I mean really a lot and I hadn't have Sex in a long time and it almost kills me cause I want to have Sex you know just I want it with somebody I care and that's why I have to convince Oliver that I'm the right person for him and I know he has feelings for me and I still have feelings for him so I just want to have Sex with him. And I don't know why I told you all of this." She finally let out a deep breath. She didn't know she was holding.

_I knew it. Yes this is so good. finally. _He thought. "Well. I know all of that. And I can help you with your problem." He grinned. "You can? how? wait what does that mean you know all of that?" Her cheeks are pinker than pink now and her head has heatet up like an ofen. "I have eyes in my head Felicity and it don't need much to see that you're right. We have to do something about it before it's too late and you jump on me or something, cause I can tell you, you really really are sexually frustrated." By his words she had to turn around, she was more than embaressed now. "So, Digg do you have something in mind already?" She said quietly still not facing him. He walked in front of her and said "Yes."

The door swung open and slammed into the wall. "What the hell is going on in here? Diggle?" Oliver yelled furious. "It's not what it lookes like Oliver." Felicity tried to explain but was cut of by Oliver "I didn't ask you. Digg? Do you have to tell me something here?" Still yelling.

"No, Boss like she said. It's not what it lookes like. So if you would get out. Felicity and I aren't done yet!" He said harsh. The both men looked at eachother very serious. Felicity just stood there not nowing what to do. Finally Oliver gave in, he hold up his hand and wanted to say something else but didn't. He turned around, slammed the door open again and walked away.

"Well as far as I can tell" Diggle said amused and turned back to Felicity. "You're not the only one who's sexualy frustrated here." He finally laughed out loud. "I'm going to kill that stupid bitch. I take away all her money and put naked pictures of her into the Internet." She said loud. "Come down, they can talk, but they'll never know anything about what happend or not happend in here." He said in a soft tone.

"About the plan. Wanna come by my apartment after work?" She asked Digg. She almost couldn't wait to here his plan. "Yes ok, I'll drive you home. We could grab some dinner on the way?" "Sounds good. See you at five then." Felicity walked back to her desk and sat into her chair. She could tell from not looking at Oliver that he was staring at her with his hood-death-stare. She tried to avoid his gaze but couldn't. She turned her head and looked back at him. And then she smiled. She knew this would kill him and she decided that this was only fair after what he did to her by hurting her feelings. Now it was her turn before coming up with a way to get him into her bed. He could suffer a little bit she thought, but inside, it was killing her. She loved that man with her whole heart. But she also was angry at him. And that was her way to play with him by him thinking she had something going on with Digg.

At five o'clock sharp she was standing outside QC and waited for Digg, he arived a minute after. When she entered the car she could see Oliver standing at the entrance of QC and watched them. He looked furious and she was glad when Digg started the car and joined the other cars on their way on the street. "Diggle, did you tell Oliver that you're driving me home and pick me up in the morning cause my car is still at QC? He seemed not happy about it" Digg nodded silently. She had a bad feeling inside her stomach.

They came up with a plan. She wasn't sure if she could go trough with it yet. But they had the plan. Digg left about at eight. The whole time she had a weird feeling like someone was watching them, she didn't tell Digg about it. She just said she has to go to the bathroom and quickly checked all the windows but nowone was there. So she decided she's just paranoid cause of Olivers deathglare he gave her erlier that day.

Two days later, she was finally ready to go with it. She hadn't much spoken to Oliver cause he was still angry at her. She didn't care she was busy to prepare herself to do the almost Impossible. She spoke to Digg on the phone to tell him that it was going down tonight. She told Oliver that she had to leave earlier tonight and couldn't stay at the foundry all night. He just looked at her with dark eyes but nodded.

Felicity was nervous. She looked over to Digg and he gave her a smile and nodded. That was her sighn. She stood up from behind her desk and started to pack her things when Oliver asked from the training mat. "Where are you going Felicity? We have work to do here. You can't leave yet." She freezed and turned around to face him. "I told you I have to leave earlier today Oliver. And not a criminal or you can keep me here. I have a date with my- Well just I have a date and I will have an orgasm tonight and no one is going to ruin that. Not even if the world is going down tonight. I will have one or hopefully more orgasm tonight, so if you'll excuse me. I'm out for tonight." With that and really pink cheeks she stormed out. She could see Olivers jaw drop to the floor by her words. Now it was Diggles turn.

She went home quickly hoping he would be here soon. She layed her phone on her bed an waited for Diggles text he should send her when Oliver was on his way over. While she waited she changed into her most beautiful underwear she had in her drawer and prepaired herself for what she was going to do next. Her phone rang.

' Oliver went out on patrol now, maid sure he's coming to look for you first. Told him you have a biker friend with a lot of tatoos and that you just mentioned him once while you were rambing, told him you used him for Sex. You should have seen Olivers face. It was priceless. Please delet this text after you read it. I don't wanna be caught in this plan. Have fun. Digg.'

_Oh no Digg a Biker really? I'm dead. Oliver's going to kill me. _But it was too late to back down now. Olivr was on his way and Felicity could tell without seeing him that he was furious. She had to make sure he would enjoy the show. She turned on all the lights in her bedroom and opend the curtains from the window by the fireescape. She knew he would be here in a few so she started the show.

She closed her eyes, she felt his presents even if he was outside she could tell he was there watching. She touched herself. Her left hand started at her breast she sliped her bra down so her breasts were free she twisted her nipple and a little pain went down her body, she moaned with every touch. Her right hand went down between her legs inside her panties. Her fingers stroke over her clit, she moaned Olivers name over and over. When she finally came she screamed his name into the room.

Her eyes still closed when she heard the window open. She opened them and saw the arrow was standing above her and looking at her with a dark primal gaze. She could see that he was ready for her.

"Came to finish what I started Mr. Queen?" She asked in a sexy tone knowing he couldn't resist.

He pulled her from the bed and lifted her up, her legs around his waist he pinned her into the wall and kissed her with all the passion he had to hold back for such a long time. She moaned his name over and over. "You know you've been naughty Miss Smoak and I'm going to punish you for that." He said harsh. "I wouldn't expect anything else Mr. Queen, I like it rough."

She finally did it.

She had to buy a big muffin for Digg as a thank you was the last thing she thougt before he layed her over his knees.


	2. Chapter 2

**About stupid Plans**

**Part two**

"Again? Really?" Digg looked at Felicity who was hammering her fists into the keyboard of her computer in the foundry. "Felicity, stop doing that. It'll break and then Oliver has to buy you a new one." She looked up from behind her monitors but still slammed her fists over and over that damn keyboard. "I don't care Digg. Nothing is working in here anyway so it really doesn't matter!" She turned around and walked away from Digg, embarresed once again that he saw her doing that. Digg raised an eyebrow and followed her sure he won't give up until she's telling him what's wrong. Oliver was still out in the city and he wanted to make sure that she's ok before he comes back.

It was silent for a few seconds before Felicity spoke. "Oliver hasn't touched me since the last time we came up with that stupid plan Digg. I thought we did it. But after that he hasn't even touched me once. And now I'm standing right at the start again. And it kills me you know, maybe I really should call my biker friend and end this whole stupid whatever this is right now!" She turned around to face Diggle. He looked at her seriously. "You really have a biker friend? With a lot of tatoos?" "Really Digg? from all I've told you you ask me that?" She couldn't hold back how angry she was anymore and yelled, " I'm serious John. I'm ready to throw all in now! you hear me?" "Yes, I hear you and it sounds as if you already have a plan am I right?" "Yes, call the kid. We are going to need his help on this one. And Oliver won't like it, that much I can promise you."

_Oh my good this is going to be so much fun. _Diggle thought. He looked at Felicity and they both started to laugh out loud. It was a dirty laugh cause they both knew what she was talking about.

"Digg, make sure you and Roy are at my apartment tomorrow morning sharp at ten, I'll make some breakfast and we can discuss all then." She said while she heard the door to the foundry swing open. Diggle nodded silently.

"What happend with that keyboard?" Oliver walked torwards them and pointed with a finger to the ground. "Nothing, I mean not nothing that is clear cause it lies on the floor. Ehm what I mean is, it fell from the sky and brok-" She was cut off by Oliver who watched her intensely. "From the sky? Really Felicity! So tell me what the hell happend here?" His teeth clenched and his eyes went dark. She prepared herself for the answer she was going to give and inhaled a lot of air. She could see John from the edge of her eye, he was curious about what she was going to say and she could tell he had to hold back a giggle.

"Actually ehm, it's your fault. It's broken cause of you! If you had bought me a better one in the first place I wouldn't have had to destroy it. It drove me insane it didn't work at all and thats why I did this. To make a point, yes exactly a damn good point actually. As you can see it worked. You noticed and that was what I wanted." She stared back at him and tried to stay sturdy. He stept closer and held up his forefinger in front of her face. She stept back but a desk was in her way so she just backed away as much as she could with her waist. "Oliver, let it go!" Digg said serious. Oliver must have noticed how close he was to Felicity and how afraid she looked at him and his finger who almost touched her face, he turned around and walked away. "Well that was a hell of an excuse." Diggle smiled at Felicity and watched her as she walked back to her desk. "I'd say that my friend was very close, thanks for your help." She let out a deep breath she was holding back. Felicity took her phone out of her purse and said quietly "I'm going to call Roy myself." Digg nodded, he knew that she wanted to make sure that he's going to show up at hers tomorrow morning.

"He it's me, listen I have kind of an emergency. I need you to come to my place tomorrow morning. Digg also will be there. Just don't tell Oliver. Can you do that?" She walked to a dark spot far away from Oliver to make sure he couldn't hear her.

"What time Blondie?" Roy asks

"ten a.m. Sharp, I mean it I make some breakfast." She said harsh

"Yeah sounds good i'll be there. See you tomorrow Blondie."

"Roy you know I can destroy you right? And I will if you let me hanging on this." Her voice was just a whisper now.

"Yeah I know and you can count on me, I know not to disagree with a woman when she wants something." With that he hung up. Felicity turned around and met Diggles gaze, he smiled at her knowing she threatened Roy. she smiled back and just nodded silently.

"Who was that?" Oliver asks his face both angry and curious. Felicity was tired, it was late already so she packed her things without answering Olivers question and said her goodnights. Oliver stoped her by asking "Who was it? you didn't answer my question." Felicity turned around to face Diggle and smiled, then she turned back to meet Olivers gaze and said angry "That was my Biker friend." With that she turned around again and left the foundry. From what she could here, Oliver yelled at Diggle and she knew it was her fault. But she also knew John can handle Oliver very well by himself.

The three of them sat around Felicitys table in her kitchen and disscused the whole plan. Roy just looked at them bemused. "Have you done something like this before?" Felicity looked at Diggle as he answered Roy. "Yes kind of. Oliver needs a little kick in his ass sometimes." "And you are sure he won't kill me? Cause if what you say is true then I'm sure he is going to do exactly that." He whined. "Don't be afraid Roy you have Mirakuru in your system he couldn't hurt you even if he wants too and I know he wants too after what we are going to do."

Felicity started to laugh and Diggle joined. Roy just looked at them confused. "Ok then plan starts tonight at the foundry. Make sure you're ready. All of you. And thank you for your help. I'm saying it now cause maybe not all of us are going to live until tomorrow." She smiled at them and then all of them had an outburst of laugher.

Felicity was ready. Diggle stayed in the foundry with her to make sure everything goes as planed. Roy was at home and would call her at the time they settled in the morning. She looked at her watch and then nodded in Diggles direction. She picked up the dress she brought from home and made her way to the bathroom near the training mat where Oliver was.

It was a tiny black dress, shoulder free and her ass barely covered and it was hard to move without I have to put on my underwear again. She thougt but decided otherwise. She put on the black pumps and looked into the mirror. She looked amazing. Maybe to amazing she thought. But then decided it would do the job for her. She smiled at herself and walked out of the Bathroom. As soon as Digg heard the door he said loud "Oliver I have to go Laila textet me she has a problem with a neighbour. So see you tomorrow. Ah and Felicity you look beautiful" With that he left.

Oliver turned around and liked what he saw. Or not? No, that dress was too short and she couldn't go out like that. He wouln't allow it he thought. He closed his mouth not noticing that he opened before. "Felicity" He didn't know what else to say when her phone rang. She answered it with her eyes still on Oliver who was standing a few steps away from her.

"Hi, yes, yes I'm ready I'll be there soon. See you there babe." She hung up.

"You're not going out looking like this Felicity, call back and tell who ever it was you're not comming." He said harsh, his eyes turned black and he knew what he would do next.

"It was Roy. I have a date with him tonight." She said bemusedly.

"I'm going to kill that little bastard as soon as I see him." He walked torward her and stoped as he was in her space. She could barely breathe around him.

"No you're not." She said quietly and looked up to his face. She saw him fight with himself, suddenly his eyes darkend and all she saw was lust. She took her chance with all the courage she had left.

"Are you going to stop me from that date now or what? I'm pretty wet just from looking at you and I don't wear anything under my dress so- . And I don't know why I just said that last part out loud.-" She couldn't finish her sentence. Olivers lips crushed on hers his right hand holding her head and the left stroke down her back to her ass.

"Remember last time Miss Smoake? You do know You were a bad girl this weekend, so you also know what I'm about to do with you. And you will like it! Understood?"

"Yes Mr. Queen" Was all she could say before he picked her up and carried her do a drawer where he pulled out a pair of handcuffs and then walked torwards the salmon ladder. Still with her in his arms.

Oh she waited a long time for this to happen!


	3. Chapter 3

**About stupid plans**

**Part three**

Felicity stood in the foundry in front of Diggle, Roy and Oliver. She had called them in early on this Friday evening. All three man looked at her waiting for an explanation. She didn't know exactly how to ask what she was going to ask them so she decided to just spit it out whithout give it to much thought. "One of you," She pointet with her finger at them. "Has to be my date for my families barbeque this weekend."

"Thats your emergency? Really Felicity?" Oliver said annoyed.

She hoped that Roy and Digg would join in and help her with her plan to get Oliver to spend the weekend with her. Her mother had called her yesterday to remind her of the family barbeque they had every year and informed her that the whole family was comming. That meant her stupid cousin Anna would also be there and she hated her. Because of that she had come up with a very good plan all on her own. Time was her enemy, she hadn't enough of it to fill Diggle and Roy in, so she just prayed that they'll understand and were going to help her.

Felicity did like she didn't hear Oliver and continued. "And the one, who will agree to be my date, has to make me come in my old bedroom at my parents house." Her cheeks flushed red. She knew this was the only way she would get Oliver to even concider it. _Oh my good, I can't belive I really just said that. Am I crazy? _She thought.

Digg hold up both his hands in a defensive position in front of his chest. "I'm out." He winked at Felicity with a smile on his face then looked at the other two man who hadn't spoken yet. Roy looked at her with wide eyes but didn't say anything. She had the feeling she took him by surprise but when she saw Digg punch him lightely in his arm whitout Oliver noticing she knew he realized what he was suposed to do. She looked back at Oliver his eyes were dark and she knew what that ment. She did a backflip in her mind cause she knew she had him.

Roy suddendly held up his hand and looked at Felicity and then turend around to face Oliver and said or asked. "I'll do it?" Olivers head turned to face Roy and gave him the death glare he used on the criminals to get them to talk. Without turning his face back to Felicity, Oliver spoke harsh, "I'll be your date Felicity!"

"I guess she has to choose then." Digg said half laughing. Oliver gave him the same look like Roy before and then turned back to meet Felicitys gaze. He looked at her with dark eyes full of lust and seriousness. Felicity looked at both of them and afraid Oliver would kill the two of them if she'd choose Roy, she decided not to go any furter with torturing Oliver.

She smiled over her whole face and then chanced her gaze in boss mode. _Yeah I can do this. _She thought.

Felicity: " So then, Diggle you and Roy stay here. Oliver and I will be gone until Monday evening. I'd like if you just call if there's an emergency and by emergency I mean the world going down. If that isn't the case and you call anyway I'll destroy you both!" She said with a wicked smile on her face. "Yes ma'am." Digg and Roy said simultaneously.

Oliver looked confused. Had he missed something here? No, She could be scary he knew that already but this, this was something knew and he had to admitt, he liked it.

"Wait, what the whole weekend and Monday?" He asked like he had just realized now.

"Yes, is that a problem Oliver? Maybe I have to call Derek then. I'm sure he would gladly be my Date!" She said, taking a few steps back afraid he would kill her. But in her mind she smiled. She couldn't help it, it was so much fun to make Oliver angry, and of course she loved to exclude the limits. She always liked to see how far she could go with him. And with two other people in the room it was even more fun because she knew he couldn't do something about it. Could he?

"Derek? who the hell is Derek?" Roy asked before Oliver even could open his mouth because he was to busy gawking at Felicity in disbelief. He couldn't belive she just said that. Sometimes he just wanted to lay her over his knees for torturing him on purpose.

"That must be Felicitys Biker ex boyfriend I guess." Diggle said bemused while watching how Olivers jaw hardend. He had to hold back a laugh who was about to come up his throat. "Now we know his name at least." He added.

"Ex boyfriend?" Roy said amazed.

"Yes, that's true. I had a life before I met all of you! you know, I'm not the angel you belife I am." She managed to stop herself right there without blushing red again.

"Oh, we figured that one out Miss Smoak." Oliver said harsh.

"So, Oliver I'll pick you up in an hour. Make sure to be ready and pack casual, no need for suits at the Smoak house." She smiled at him and continued "See you on monday guys and remember my words, no distraction. Love you Digg make sure the kid doesn't get himself killed while we're gone." With that she left the foundry.

"Good night, til monday" Roy added and left as well. Finally on the street he couldn't hold back a giggle anymore.

Oliver: "She did it again."

Diggle: " What?" He asked trying not to reveal himself.

Oliver: "Never mind. I have to go Digg, let me know if something comes up ok?" He turned around and took the steps up to the club.

Diggle: " But Felicity said not to desturb-" He couldn't finish his sentence.

Oliver: " I can handle Felicity Digg." He said sharp and closed the Door behind him.

_Yeah man we'll see about that. _Diggle thought and shaked his head.


	4. Chapter 4

**About stupid plans**

**Part three **

**Chapter 2**

Oliver stood in front of his castle. Well she liked to call it a castle. He looked good in front of it. Like a prince without a horse thoug. She stopt her car as she arived next to Oliver.

He opened the trunk and put his suitcase next to hers. "Come on Oliver, we have to go it's a long drive." She teased him smiling. He opened the passenger door and got in. "Hi." He said with a grin. "Hi, I'm so glad you agreed to join me." She looked him in his eyes and smiled blandly. "So, Felicity? How long is this drive going then?" He liftet a brow.

"Ten hours. That means we have a long way and if you wouldn't mind if we could share the way. I mean I'll let you sleep first cause I can see you're tired, and when I get tired I'll wake you up and you can drive the rest of the way. I installed the navi for you so you shouldn't have any problems with finding the way." She finally took a breath. He smiled at her.

"Ok sounds good but I'm not tired yet. So maybe we could talk or listen to music?" He asked her while she started her car and started to drive.

"Music sounds good." She answered fast, a little to fast. She didn't want to talk cause she had the bad feeling he knew something was up.

"Is Eminem ok? I know its Hip Hop but I like him cause he's a badass and very sexy and I like his lyrics so.. what do you say? I mean we could just listen a few songs and then change?" She was getting nervous now, she realized what she just said about he being sexy and then there was the fact that Oliver was sitting next to her and they were going to meet her parents and that he didn't know that she didn't tell them that she would bring someone. But for now she just hoped that he didn't hear the sexy part.

"He is sexy huh? I didn't expect that one. But when I give it some more thought I know you like bad boys so it isn't that surprising." He still smiled at her but his eyes had darkend once more.

_Felicity Smoak has a thing for bad boys well that's interessting. _He thought.

They listened to music and a few hours later when she looked over to Oliver she saw that he had fallen asleep. She turned the music down a little, hoping that wouln't wake him up.

It was already three in the morning. Felicity decided not to wake Oliver up cause she thought he needed that sleep more than she did. She was tired thoug but she could do it, she had drove the way a lot of times and always by herself. She thought of her family and how they would react by the fact that she has brought someone with her. Yeah mom will be fine, Dad? Better I don't think about that now. Anna? Jealous, yeah very jealous. This is great. And then maybe she could show Oliver the light. Actually that's why she wanted him to come with her. She wanted to show him the light. He had showed her his darkness and she liked it, but she wanted to give something back to him and that was the light inside her.

"Is there something you wanna tell me about Derek?" His rough voice hung in the air.

She shuddered as she heard his voice. "Ehm well, you're awake, eh what do you want to know? i mean I could tell you but that's a boring story i assure you so ask me what you'd like to know and maybe I'm going to tell you." She tried to look like he hadn't took her by surprise but she failed.

"Did he screw you?" He said harsh. He stared at her and was suddendly getting angry about the fact that he already knew the answer.

There he is again. All dark and dominant Oliver Queen. She shaked her head and rolled her eyes.

"Yes of course Oliver. He screwed me. What do you think I was a nun before I met you?" She was getting in play mode. "He was a very good lover you know?" She glanced over at him but when she saw what his face looked like she knew she was done as soon as they would get into there room. She added quikly "Not as good as you are though. I mean you are amazing and bad boy and all dark and I love when you spank me and how you say my name. And of course the you tie me up things." She took a deep breath and glanced over at him.

She couldn't read his face, and that scared her. A lot.

"Stop the car Felicity!" He said keen.

_Oh oh, that's not good. Not good very bad actually. _She thought. She pulled over without asking.

Secretly she hoped he would screw her right on the cowling. But otherwise she was afraid he would yell at her or worse. She stept out of her car and stretched her body. Oliver walked around the car and sat into the drivers seat. "Get in Felicity. I'm driving the rest of the way." He said bemused knowing what she hoped he would do with her body.

It was his time to torture her a bit, he could tell she didn't know what he was up to and where she stood right now. He would just wait until they arrive at her parents house and screw her there with no mercy. Maybe he wouldn't even let her come. But he decided to wait and see how she acts until they arrive at there destination.

"Oliver, before I fall asleep I have to tell you something. Please don't be mad at me. Promise me first please." Felicity said tired. She looked out the window into the beautiful night.

"Felicity? What have you done?" He asked curious. "Huh, why do you think I have done something?" She asked still watching the stars.

"Cause you make me promise I wont yell at you perhaps?" "Yeah you're right. I guess I'm just so tired and my brain on low mode. But you haven't promised me yet so will you please?" She said.

"Ok, I promise, but just cause I know you fall asleep every second now."

"Good, thank you. I kind of haven't told my parents that I'm bringing someone with me cause they wouldn't have stoped asking questions. So I thought if I just bring you with me would stop them telling me that I would die alone and stuff like that. And then there's my cousin Anna she's a beast. I have to tell you, I hoped you would help me looking good in front of her. You know? I'm sorry bout that but I know she's up to something. Please don't hate me Oliver." She finally turned her head to meet his eyes.

"Never, even if I tried to I couldn't" He said quietly watching the road again as she driftet of in sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Felicity woke up by the sound of a familiar voice calling her name. She looked over at the driver seat but it was empty. When she got out of the car, she could hear her mother's voice and saw her mother standing in front of the house waving at her. She waved back and made her way to the trunk where her suitcase was. Oliver smiled at her as she came around the car and handed her her suitcase. "Thanks," she said nervously.

"No problem at all," he said with a smile on his face. She smiled back, but as she heard his next words she almost fell to the ground. "So, let's start the show then," he continued, taking her by the hand and pulling her towards her parents' house.

She couldn't believe this was happening, and what show? Her thoughts were a mess and she didn't have enough time to gather then before they were standing in front of her mother.

"Felicity Megan Smoak, you didn't tell me that you were bringing someone. What were you thinking? And who is this handsome man?" She smiled.

"I'm Oliver Queen, Felicity's boyfriend," he said with a fake smile. Felicity tightened her fingers around Oliver's at his words. She was so messed up at that moment, she didn't even noticed that they shook hands.

"So nice to meet you, Mr. Queen. Felicity has told us a lot of nice things about you. And by the way, you can call me Wendy."

"She has?" He glanced over at Felicity but she just stood there, looking anywhere but at him. "Is everything ok with you, Felicity?" he asked. "You don't look so good."

She could hear the smile in his voice, and knew he wasn't concerned. "Mom, I don't feel so good, would you mind if we go to my room first before coming down to greet everyone?"

"Yes, of course honey, go upstairs and unpack. Make yourselves at home. I'll see you in a bit." With that she took off.

Felicity managed to look at Oliver, but before he could say anything she was on her way into the house and up the stairs. "You coming, or what?" she asked over her shoulder.

He followed her up the stairs and through a lot of corridors, and a few minutes later she opened a door on the left. "Welcome to Felicity's old bedroom." She waved her hand around her old room and smiled. Oliver walked through the room and looked around, not believing what he saw. The room was big, hell, the whole house was big. Felicity was rich. Or at least her parents were. She looked amazing in her old room, the room was Felicity, and he was amazed by all the things he saw.

She never told him that she was rich. Now that he thought about it, she didn't tell them anything. "Felicity, this is amazing. You never told me you lived in a house as big as mine."

She smiled at him. "Surprise?" she said. "I also have three sisters, all of them are married with kids. I also have a brother."

Oliver looked at her, his jaw on the floor. "What? That is...well, uh...I don't know what to say." He couldn't believe it. He must have heard her wrong. "Three sisters and a brother?" He asked when he found his voice again.

She stepped closer to him and placed a shy kiss on his lips. "Yeah. I'm the youngest," she said as she stepped back a little.

"Hmm. Well, that's great." He smiled at her. "Anything else I should know besides the fact that your family already knows me and I didn't know that there were so many Smoaks?" he asked, curious.

When he put it that way, it did seem a little much, she thought. Taking a chair from her desk, she placed it in front of the bed. "Sit down please." She pointed to the chair. "You better sit down and pay close attention, cause otherwise this is going to be very difficult." She smiled again knowing he would get confused either way. "Ok, so... My mom's name is Wendy, and my dad...let's just call him Mr. Smoak, until he tells you otherwise. Then there's my oldest sister Emily...she has a son named Walter, and her husband's name is Henry. They are funny, so don't get upset; they like to make stupid jokes all the time. Then there is Meredith. She has a daughter named Belle, actually Isabelle, but everyone just calls her Belle because Meredith is kind of in love with fairytales. So yeah, that's about everything I can tell about her 'cause otherwise it would take me days to explain the whole thing to you."

Oliver looked confused as she spoke. "Felicity, take a breath please," he said, smiling, but she could tell he still was confused. "Ok, go on," he continued, looking at her.

"No, you know what, it doesn't matter. Let's take a quick shower and go down, we'll go with learning by doing. Um...and by 'let's take a shower' I mean I go first, and then you go after. The bathroom is right there." She pointed to a door on the right side of the room.

"I don't think so, Miss Smoak. You tortured me enough for a day, now it's my turn." Faster than she could react, he stepped into her space and swung her into his arms. She gasped and then smiled as he walked into the bathroom with her.

She leaned against the shower wall, Oliver kneeling in front of her, one hand on her breast and the other on her lower back, holding her still as his tongue flicked over her clit over and over again. She was seconds away from coming. She ran her fingers through his hair, her hips arching towards him, and moaned loudly. She gripped his hair tightly and felt a warmth rushing through her body as she came. She screamed his name loudly into the room, not considering that anyone could hear it. She felt dizzy and started shaking and tumbling, almost falling as he tightened his grip around her to steady her. Hot water ran over their bodies as she relaxed into his grip.

He lifted her out of the shower toward the sink and quickly turned her around, grasped her hair with one hand and her waist with the other, and slowly pushed her down over the sink.

This made her moan and she arched her back and pressed her ass against his hard dick. He couldn't stand it any more and slowly slipped into her warmth as he kissed her neck. He placed both hands on her hips and started taking her fast and hard. As he bit her shoulder she started shaking again and she had to hold on tight to the sink as a moan escaped her lips. He didn't get irritated and even started taking her harder. Now they were both moaning as they heard someone knocking at the bathroom door. Felicity tried to turn around and wanted to stop but he pressed her even harder onto the sink.

"I'm not done with you yet," he whispered in her ear. She tried to turn around again and he took advantage of that by turning her around himself, both hands on her ass. He lifted her on the sink, and as she opened her mouth to speak he put his hand over her mouth and the other arm around her still shaking body. He smiled softly at her and he started fucking her hard again. She tried to escape once more by biting his finger but then the lust overcame her again. He must have noticed that because he moved his hand away. They kissed passionately and as she started moaning, he found couldn't hold it any longer, and they came together.

He smiled at her as he stepped away, putting one finger on her lips to tell her to be quiet. Then he put on his pants and walked out of the bathroom. She waited until she stopped shaking, then walked out of the bathroom naked knowing he was watching her as she walked to her closet across the room.

"Felicity," he said softly. She turned around to face him.

"Oliver, I can't believe you just-" She couldn't finish her sentence.

"You're beautiful. You know that, right?"

Her cheeks flushed pink and she turned around to pull some clothes out of her old closet.

"Are you coming, Felicity? We have to go downstairs," he asked her.

"I can't go down there now Oliver, after...you know...We don't even know who it was on the door. So no, we're not going down there," she said, embarrassed.

"Come on Felicity, we're adults and they're adults. I'm sure no one will say a word. Now come on, I won't find the way without you. Please?" He walked towards her and took her hand in his. She looked up at him and nodded.


End file.
